


King's Consort

by hawkflyer667



Series: Snippets of Fluff in the Lives of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blind fluff, Christmas fic, Court Sorcerer, Future, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkflyer667/pseuds/hawkflyer667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would rather be spending Christmas curled by the fire, but after four years of being together, Arthur wouldn't hear of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Consort

Merlin flipped another page in his book and scowled softly, frowning at the book as if it was the sole reason for all of his problems. The spell for incineration was dancing in the back of his mind, but he refused to let it roll off of his tongue. Book-burning was illegal, not to mention a complete waste of literature. 

_‘The book deserves it,’_ he thought bitterly, before laughing softly and closing it. It was Christmas Eve, and Arthur would kill him if he wasn’t at the feast. Although he would prefer curling up and spending the evening by the crackling fire with a nice book, the King of Camelot wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t at least show his face.

Besides, the Court Sorcerer had to appear at public functions. That was in the job descriptions. Merlin was sure of it, because he had sat in the council chambers with Arthur when they were being written for him. He expected it was just put in by Arthur to prevent him from weaseling out and leaving him bored and alone, but Merlin couldn’t go in and change it now. 

It had been at least four years (maybe five?) since that fateful day. The day where Merlin had risked his life to get Arthur to Excalibur. The day where he had revealed himself as Emrys to Morgana and the rest of Camelot. To Arthur. The day where Arthur had accepted him and angrily called him an idiot for not informing him long beforehand. 

…The day where Arthur had snarled something fierce and, afraid for his life, Merlin had cowered against the wall. The day where Arthur had grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, staring into his eyes. The day where throwing caution to the winds, Arthur had pressed him against the wall, grabbed his neckerchief to keep his face firmly in place, and kissed him, pouring years of love and trust and thanks into one desperate embrace.

A smile tugged at Merlin’s lips as he pulled himself out of his memories and back into the present. The pair had become even more inseparable after the coming out and Merlin’s proclamation as the new Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Although both had work to do, Merlin was never too far from his beloved Prince, nor visa versa.

He gathered his books, shoved them haphazardly back into the shelves, and wandered out of his small office in the North Tower. Shivering at the cold (the lovely fire was a long way away), he trotted at a brisk pace back to his rooms to clean up and change. He couldn’t help being selfishly glad he didn’t have to wait on Arthur tonight. Instead, he could sit at his right side, filling up on lavish food and allowing their hands to brush and knees to bump, just waiting for the feast to be over…

He blushed and looked down, hiding his face from the smirk of a guard that passed. Most of the castle knew Merlin and Arthur were happily together, but it wasn’t official yet. Merlin didn’t have any plans on being the one who spilled the beans. At least, not unless Arthur wanted him to be. 

For whatever Arthur wanted, Arthur got.

Merlin slipped inside his room and leaned against the door, trying to calm his body and soothe the raging fire that seemed to have erupted on his face. Once he got that under control, he rummaged through his wardrobe for one of his more fancy uniforms. He dragged out a midnight blue cape and a soot gray jacket and threw them on. He splashed some water on his face and tried to smooth down his ragged black locks. 

Peering up at the mirror, an unknown figure stared back, azure eyes flashing with hidden light. Merlin never thought he looked like himself when he dressed up, but Arthur seemed to love it. Said something about making him look more ‘Kingly’. Whatever that meant. He wasn’t going to be King, anyways. He was Court Sorcerer and Head Advisor to the King and perfectly satisfied. 

…He probably did more work than Arthur anyways. Being Head Advisor was basically the same as being Arthur’s manservant, except he didn’t have to clean up after him. 

He grinned, threw his clothes on a chair for a maid to pick up, and trotted down to the feast in the Great Hall. He was barely even close when the halls started to get crowded, filled with various nobles invited to celebrate Christmas with the King of Camelot. He pushed through the crowds of nobles and servants, memories hitting him of times where he had to chase Arthur down the same corridor too many times to count. 

A smile flickered on his face of those young times where the two were both completely smitten and yet didn’t know what to say to the other. It seemed like wasted time to him, but remembering the awkward times he couldn’t blame his younger self for waiting. 

But now everyone called them the two sides of the same coin. And Merlin had to admit, it was a good analogy. 

His face burst into flames when he slammed into a person.

“Oh. God, I’m sorry. I’m such a klutz, It’s m—umf—!” His voice was cut off when two fingers pushed his chin up incredibly gently and his lips were captured in breathless kiss. 

“You need to watch where you’re going, idiot.” Arthur whispered into his ear after they broke apart, lips gently nibbling his earlobe. Shivers raced down Merlin’s spine, and weakly he smacked Arthur’s arm.

“Prat,” he muttered. 

“But I’m your prat,” he hissed defiantly. Merlin met his eyes to see his cheeks were flushed pink and his brilliant blue eyes were bright. 

“We need to get to the feast.” Merlin whispered. Arthur let out a small whine of disappointment but grabbed Merlin’s hand and dragged him out of the small alcove where they had drifted to be more private. 

Merlin snatched his hand back and rubbed his arm over his face, trying to cool it down. He was so pale that every little flush looked crimson on his cheeks, and he was afraid people would start to guess why Arthur and him appeared to every public function flushed and grinning. 

Not that half of the castle didn’t already know anyways. 

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and gave him a tiny smile before gathering himself and swooping into the room, cape fluttering behind him, looking for all the world like the Once and Future King. Merlin followed behind him without half as much fanfare (only one announcer noting his presence) and took advantage of the breaks in the crowd that Arthur caused. Together they made it up to the Head Table, and as Head Advisor to the King, Merlin sat down next to Arthur. 

“Come back to my room when this is all over. I have something for you.” Arthur whispered, leaning over to where Merlin was perched on the chair next to him. Merlin turned to raise an eyebrow at him, and Arthur’s eyes glittered. Then suddenly he rose and pushed back his chair. The room fell silent; everyone’s eyes were on Arthur. 

“Friends. Eat, and enjoy. This is a time for friends and family.” 

He smiled and sat back down, waving over his new manservant with a platter of chicken. Merlin turned to his leafy green salad and handpicked berries and hummed with pleasure. It paid to have magic when you could grow berries in the dead of winter. Not long after he got together with Arthur, he became a vegetarian. Meat sickened him.

“You’re skin and bones, Merlin. I know more than anyone.” Arthur murmured, staring longingly at the side of Merlin’s head, wanting for the entire world to kiss him senseless.

“Shut up, prat. I can eat what I want.” Merlin snarled. 

“Your King commands you to eat some meat, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned and slapped Arthur hard on the arm, “Too bad."

Arthur rolled his eyes and submitted, turning back to his food with a tiny smile.

The rest of the feast dragged by, or at least it did to the boys. Both wished to be alone together somewhere, not restricted in front of what seemed like every single citizen of Camelot. It seemed like Arthur had to wish a Merry Christmas to every person there. Merlin amused himself by creating sparking gold lights to hang over the surface of the ceiling, but he didn’t do much. Magic was still feared by many citizens, and he didn’t want to ruin the party.

He was leaning back in his chair, eating some mashed potatoes and grinning out over the crowd when a man, obviously noble, seemed to making his unsteady way up to the table. Merlin smiled at him just a bit, gesturing to the man that Arthur was over on the other side of the room talking to some other lords, but the man seemed to make a beeline straight to him. Confusion spurt through Merlin. What did this man want with him?

“You’re the sorcerer, eh, boy?” he drawled, smacking both hands down on the table and startling Merlin. The raven coughed a bit on his potato.

“Excuse me?” he questioned, glancing over to Arthur.

“You’re the sorcerer. The one that the King pardoned, even after it’s been proven sorcerers are nothing but scum.” His breath reeked of wine.

Merlin blinked. “I’ve done nothing but try to help this Kingdom, sir, and the King knows that.”

Without warning, the man reached out and grabbed Merlin by his collar, dragging him forward. Merlin let out a small cry of shock, hands scrabbling to find purchase on the rough surface of the table, feeling his shirt smear into his mashed potatoes. His magic flew to the surface, and he had to use all of his might to shove the magic back down. The last thing he needed was to use magic against the man accusing him of being evil.

As people noticed what was going on, the noise seemed to diminish and almost cease completely. People’s heads turned to the Head Table; all wanting to know what was going on. Merlin gulped, viciously trying to smother his magic. He clawed at the man’s hand with one hand but couldn’t move the other one without slamming face-first into the table.

“Oi!” Arthur yelled from across the room, Kingly charade falling as Merlin was in trouble. The man holding Merlin tensed but didn’t release Merlin. Arthur gave a threatening growl from deep in his chest, striding forward.

“I’ll give you one warning. Release him. Now. Or you’ll find yourself spending Christmas in the dungeons,” he snarled. The man looked at Arthur and then made eye contact with Merlin, whose eyes were simmering gold with unreleased magic. He unsteadily released him, shoving Merlin back into his chair. 

“Guards!” Arthur ordered sharply. “Please escort this man and his entourage out of the castle.” As they did so, he turned to Merlin.

“Are you alright?” he asked, one hand gently fluttering over Merlin’s shoulder and arm, as if conflicted in the act of touching him comfortingly.

“’M fine,” he replied, shakily. From the small distance away, Arthur could see Merlin shaking to control the magic still pumping through him. The hand placed firmly down on Merlin’s shoulder, causing the raven to glance up. 

“No one should treat you like that,” he snapped. “You’re my Court Sorcerer. You’re higher rank than him.”

Merlin scoffed. “I’m a Court Sorcerer who used to be a manservant. In the eyes of many, if not all, I’m still a manservant.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “In that case…,” he whispered, pressing two fingers under Merlin’s chin. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“Are you su--?” He had enough time to blurt out before his lips were captured by Arthur’s, in front of everyone. 

For a moment, it was as if you could hear a pin drop. When they broke apart, Merlin unable to hide a smile, Arthur glanced out over the captured audience. A few seconds later murmurs started leaking though the party-goers. Arthur stood tall as whispers erupted across the room, holding Merlin close to him. He was the King, for God’s sake! He wouldn’t let a stupid thing like prejudice hide his love. Not anymore.

In the back of the room, a single servant started clapping. Soon, the whole staff of Camelot was cheering at the top of their lungs, shocking the people who were considered their ‘elite’. Merlin smiled at them—every single one of them had always been so good to him. Soon the Knights joined in, followed by minor nobles. 

It wasn’t until some of the more elite nobles joined their voices to the chorus did Merlin then realize what was truly magical about that moment. People were accepting them. Accepting him. He flushed crimson but didn’t turn away. This was his moment, and he’d be damned if the cheering of the crowd caused him to lose it. 

After a few more seconds of thunderous applause, Arthur raised his arm over his head. The audience quieted down, waiting to hear what their king had to say. 

“Your Court Sorcerer, Merlin Emrys, is my choice for Consort. If any of you have a problem with him, you come through me. Is that understood?” His voice rang out, cold and threatening, but Merlin couldn’t hear anything past ‘choice for Consort’. He knew what a King’s Consort was, even if he rarely ever saw it in practice. Uther used it for a few days when he was dating the troll, but Arthur never brought it into practice. Especially after dating him. 

He glanced questioningly up at Arthur, but the other man squeezed his hand, the gesture obviously saying that they would talk later, in private. 

A few moments later Arthur sat down, drawing Merlin down with him. He resumed normal activity, and soon the rest of the party followed suit. Jabbering filled the room again and the string quartet resumed their playing. Arthur turned to Merlin.

Merlin grinned, allowed one finger to trail gently down the back of Arthur’s hand, and then tucked back into the food. The sooner they were done, the sooner they could be alone.

***  
The second the door was shut behind Arthur, Merlin leapt up, attacking him with an angry, confused, but joyful kiss. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s waist, holding him close. Arthur responded in kind, almost pulling Merlin off of his feet in enthusiasm. 

After a few breathless moments they broke apart, faces flushed and laughing.

“Why?!” Merlin had time to gasp before he was kissed again. Arthur chuckled, flopping backwards onto the bed. Merlin crawled over beside him, to lay his head on Arthur’s chest. 

“I couldn’t take all this hiding any longer. I was just looking for the right opportunity, and when that one presented itself….well, I couldn’t let it pass,” Arthur explained, running a gentle hand through Merlin’s hair. A smile played across Merlin’s lips. 

“I admit, I may have been searching too,” he confessed. Arthur laughed, chest rumbling under Merlin’s head. 

Merlin sat up after a few moments and ran across the room to pull out a package hidden in a drawer of Arthur’s wardrobe. “Here,” he stated, handing him the gift. Arthur’s eyes went wide. 

“Merlin, you idiot, you didn’t have to get me--,”

Merlin cut him off by shoving the present forward. “Take it, you clotpole,” he grumbled. “I spent time on it, so you better appreciate it.”

Arthur’s eyebrows rose and he grinned, leaning back against the headboard of his bed to tear off the paper. He dug around in the box and soon grabbed hold of something smooth and solid. Pulling it out, his mouth dropped a little bit.

It was a crimson amulet made out of heated glass, pressed with the symbol of Camelot royalty. The chain was gold and the glass was inlayed with flecks of the same substance. 

“Merlin, this is wonderful,” he smiled, slipping it over his head. Merlin gave a long sigh, which caused Arthur to chuckle, a bit confused. “What?” he asked. “Did I miss something?”

“You miss everything,” he stuck out his tongue, crawling forward across the bed to lift the amulet off of Arthur’s chest. “You see this?” he said, turning it in the light. The amulet seemed to almost shimmer, reflecting the light in strange ways. 

Arthur’s eyes widened. “You didn--,”

“It’s enchanted,” Merlin cut him off, smiling. “It has every single spell of protection I could find. I scoured the books Gaius had, the books in the Vault… I even visited the Druids, to get some of their spells. It even has some spells I made up, to be honest. If this is against your skin, by your heart, you won’t be touched unless you want to be. It can’t be removed unless you personally take it off. It’ll burn anyone who tries. It’s… well…,” he trailed off, grinning shyly.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words. Instead, he leaned forward, pulling Merlin into an incredibly tender, lingering kiss. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, “Now it’s my turn, I suppose.” He pushed Merlin gently off of him and slid off the bed, leaving the Warlock lying against the pillows. “Arthur, you didn’t…”

“Yeah, yeah, you know I did so shut up,” Arthur teased playfully, and Merlin fell silent, internally pleased Arthur remembered to get him a present among the hundreds of other jobs the man had to deal with. 

Arthur dug around in his drawer, pulling out an incredibly tiny little box. He moved over to Merlin, dragging the other man up into a standing position. Merlin glanced at him, confused. 

“Arthur, what are you…?”

“Shhh,” Arthur cut him off, putting a gentle finger against his lips. “The surprise was ruined anyways,” he chuckled.

Merlin’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean---,”

Arthur dropped to one knee, holding out the tiny box. He opened it, revealing a silver signet ring inlayed with ruby. “It was my mother’s. Fixed up a bit so it wasn’t so… feminine, and resized. I was supposed to give it to the girl of my dreams, but I guess you’ll have to do,” he chuckled, face a bit pink.

Merlin’s mouth had dropped. “Arthur, are you asking me to--,”

“Merlin, we’ve been together for the past, what? Four years? Of course I’m asking you to marry me.”

The whole world seemed to tilt and Merlin gaped for a moment, speechless.

“For the first time in his life, he shuts up, right at the time when I want him to speak most,” Arthur muttered to himself, teasing. “What is it, Merlin? My knee is getting tired!”

Merlin forced himself to nod, and squeaked out a yes before dragged Arthur to his feet, kissing him harshly. “You…. God!” he gasped. 

Arthur chuckled into the kiss, nibbling on Merlin’s bottom lip, causing the man to go a bit weak-kneed. “I know, I’m evil,” he growled gently. “But you’re going to have to live with it.”

Merlin smiled against the kiss. “I don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

_Fin_


End file.
